Total Drama Virtual
by MakeMeLikeYou
Summary: Technology has changed millions of lives, and Chris is gonna take it further. With 10 million dollars on the line, he plans to make Virtual Reality a legit thing. Taking in 16 contestants, he's ready to bring drama not only to the real world, but to the virtual one, too! (APPS closed!)
1. Chapter 1

_**I honestly have no idea. I was up at 2 A.M. when this idea hit me, so I'm just writing it down after getting a decent (?) night of sleep.**_

 ** _But here's an early disclaimer: I do not own anything ^^_**

* * *

 _Its a common complaint in the older generation that technology has destroyed this generation, by distracting them and making them lose any socialbility._

 _However, that can be contested. Now, at the press of a button, anyone can connect to someone across the world. Technology has come so far, and has improved lives up in the millions._

 _And Chris McClean is going to use it to bring entertainment to millions more._

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Virtual! I am your host, Chris McClean!," said Chris as he swiveled around in the chair, arms open in a greeting. Behind him several computer screens flashed numbers, images, and other various things,"And I'm coming to you from Area 101, a not-so-secret governmental institution that studies technology and virtual reality! They also generously offered to be our next destination for this show!"

Chris stood from the chair, walking past several bustling scientists in lab coats,"Here, we will take in 16 teens and place them in challenges set in a virtual world. How does that work, you may ask? I'm glad you asked." He walked over to large egg shaped capsule, and pressed a button, where it opened. He stepped inside, fitting inside snugly.

"Each week, the contestants will step inside these capsules. This babies are set up to scan them into a computer program to an exact replica, and keep vitals steady while their concious is... elsewhere. Watch!," Chris said, as he gestured the camera back to the desk as he closed the capsule. The camera man's hand fumbled with a cord, but he got it plugged into the camera. Static appeared, before the screen fell into a realistic looking grassy area with a large lake.

An echoing scream rang out, and something (or one) fell through the sky, and landed in front of a camera. Chris grunted,"We need to work on the scanning prompt. I'll feel that when I get out, but not as severely. But this is all safe. And once the challenge is done, we will safely bring them from the capsules for elimination and real food."

The camera went to static, and it showed the lab again. Chris came out of the capsule, and rubbed his back,"So, if you're interested, We are looking for 16 teenages, 8 boys and 8 girls. You must be ages 15 to 18, and not be claustrophobic. However, if you win, the prize is 10 million dollars and you get to keep this program as a beta tester, as well as the title as Ultimate Virtual Gladiator. So send those in, and we'll see if you have what it takes!"

* * *

 ** _So, here are some rules:_**

 ** _-2 OCs per account, any combination of boys and girls_**

 ** _-The only relations I'll allow between OCs are family or platonic friends._**

 ** _-No Mary Sues/Gary Stus_**

 ** _-Yes, Audition tape is required_**

 ** _-I'll only accept OCS through the PMs._**

 ** _-If you read this, put your favorite snack as the subject of the message!_**

 ** _Now, for the Application_**

* * *

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Nickname:_**

 ** _Age (15-18):_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Sexuality:_**

 ** _Stereotype:_**

 ** _Height:_**

 ** _Weight:_**

 ** _Body Type:_**

 ** _Skin:_**

 ** _Hair:_**

 ** _Eyes:_**

 ** _Virtual Character clothing (This will be fantasy themed, so fantasy clothing, please!):_**

 ** _Everyday Real World clothing:_**

 ** _Real Pajamas:_**

 ** _Real Formal:_**

 ** _Any markings/piercings/tattoos?:_**

 ** _Biography:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Likes:_**

 ** _Dislikes:_**

 ** _Favorite-_**

 ** _Color?:_**

 ** _Food?:_**

 ** _Musical Artist?:_**

 ** _Movie?:_**

 ** _Song?:_**

 _ **What is your OC's VR character's weapon?**_

 _ **What does your character look for in a-**_

 _ **Friend:**_

 _ **Rival:**_

 _ **Love Interest:**_

 _ **Enemy:**_

 _ **Teammate:**_

 _ **What is your character scared of most?:**_

 _ **Audition Tape:**_

* * *

 _ **For people on a laptop, heres a hack so you can copy paste this: Replace the WWW. with a M. before the fanfiction in the link and it'll take you to the mobile version.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, this got in more apps than I ever expected, so here is your final list!**_

 _ **Again, there can only be 8 boys and 8 girls or genderqueer or whatever, but it would have to end up equivalent to 16**_

* * *

 _ **Now, to start with the boys:**_

 _ **Adam Smith-The Die-Hard Star Wars Fan**_

 _ **Sabastian Barren-The (Caring) Punk**_

 _ **Sam Manford-The Cool Nerd**_

 _ **Wallace Bersten-The Surfing Jester**_

 _ **Conrad Quinn-The Logician**_

 _ **Aurian Pyre-The Delinquent**_

 _ **Arnold Bradley-The Loner**_

* * *

 _ **And the Girls:**_

 _ **Juniper Octavonia-The Observing Mute**_

 _ **Xenia Hollow-The Made-to-be Mage**_

 _ **Bella Lacrima-The Animal Lover**_

 _ **Avalia Larnis-The Dorky Writer**_

 _ **Rose-The Critic**_

 _ **Camilla Kendall-The Troublemaker**_

 _ **Leanne Cook-The Technology Geek**_

* * *

 _ **And there was someone who submitted 2 Genderfluid/Queer people, who will take the place of a girl and boy application, respectively, for the dorms they'll be staying on:**_

 _ **Fayette Farnwell- The Tough Pup (Genderfluid, Any pronouns)**_

 _ **Rae Quilon-The Quiet Artist (Non binary, 'They' pronouns)**_

* * *

 _ **And I will place these contestants into teams based on a single question, That must be answered in their perspective, in the reviews or PMs:**_

 ** _Four objects are placed in front of you:A flashlight, a torch, a glowstick, and jar of lightning bugs. Which would you take, and why?_**


End file.
